My bloody Rose
by Reflection Poison
Summary: (One-shot Kuramakagome) Kagome's memories were wiped away because of Naraku. Only Love, can break the spell that naraku has placed on Kagome...


**My bloody Rose** By: Tsukiko-san

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho though I wouldn't mind owning Kurama or the plot!

**Pairing: **Kurama/Kagome

**One-shot: **This is a Kurama/kagome one-shot

**Author's Note:** I fell in love with this story called **Stone Tower** by Janni Lee Simner in a book called "Gothic" though the book is a bit mature for my age I still fell in love with it, the plot comes from that story except it's a bit different and I added my own writing I just barrowed the plot. Thought it would be cute to write this plot with a Kurama/Kagome pairing. Please enjoy! PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!

The burden of the past haunted her; the phantom of her old life over shadowed her new life. She couldn't remember the shadowy figure that stood in the corner of her mind, which whispered haunting words.

_Bleed_

_Bleed for our love._

_Sweet has gone bitter by HIS malevolence._

_I am right here beside you._

_I'll protect you from harm_

_You will wake up in my arms._

Those whispered words fluttered across her head as she wiped the sweat that coated her brow from her turmoil. The wind blew harder against her window that cricked and strained from the force. Kagome saw that it was still dark as the vague darkness clouded her vision. The thick blankets of her bed didn't provide enough warmth as she started to shiver the coldness seeped into her body making her skin lose its healthy glow.

A faint figure flickered across her window making her breath quicken. Kagome already felt nervousness fill the pit of her stomach.

'_What am I getting all jumpy about? I fought loads of demons and I'm scared of a trick of the light?' _She thought as she made her way to the window. She fumbled on the lock of the window and stuck her head outside once she opened it. The cold wind whipped her raven locks from her face; she spotted nothing out of place and was about to close the window when something caught her eye. Silver streaked across her line of vision making her squint trying to distinguish what it was.

Kagome shook her head and felt something prick her finger. She stuck her finger into her mouth soothing the small pain. She looked down and saw two roses on her window sill. They laid innocently on the wood as she saw blood, that didn't belong to her, cover the thorns. She rubbed the soft petals between her fingers smearing her own blood on a rose.

"Bleed for our love." Kagome whispered remembering the words that she somehow found as part of her memories. She put the two roses behind each ear, mindful of the thorns, knowing they were important but didn't know why.

She went back to her bed falling into a dreamless sleep that was filled with the aroma of roses.

The beam of the morning sun filtered through her window as Kagome turned away from the offending light.

"Wake up Kagome!" Souta screamed as he tried to wake up the grumpy Kagome.

"Look at the pretty ponies." Kagome mumbled half asleep as she covered herself with her blanket.

"Um….Kagome WAKE UP!" Souta sweat dropped as he watch Kagome fall from her bed and mumbled about evil balloon of death. Once she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she glared at Souto and ran to the bathroom with Souto trailing after her.

"Come on, you're going to take forever!" Souto whined as he pounded on the door.

"MUAHAHAHAHA." Kagome's evil laughter was muffled because of the door

(At school)

She sat quietly in her classes as she listens to the monotone teacher as he talked about trigonometry. Finally the bell rang and she collected her book for her next class. Between classes a pretty girl with brown hair came up to her with a concerned face.

"Are you okay?"

"No news on kurama?"

'_Ignore her' _a sinister voice said '_Focus on your studies.' _It said again while an image of red eyes popped into her head, She did as she was told.

Kagome was in her last period of class trying not to fall asleep from her teacher's droning. She felt someone prod at her back and looked to see a raven haired boy. She recognized him as her cousin from her mother's side. The annoying ring of the bell filled her ears as she tried to get away from Yusuke's intense gaze.

"You have to talk bout this. You can't just-" He shouted as she walked away from him.

"I have to go." Kagome whispered as she rubbed the soft petals of the roses trying to calm her nerves.

"But Kagome-" Yusuke shouted as he ran after her, she just ran faster. She didn't know why she wanted to get away but she felt she needed to.

She panted as she tried to catch her breath trying to get the sinister voice from her head to stop talking.

'_You will obey!_

_Obey!_

_Obey!'_

_OBEY!_

Kagome gave in and went to do her homework finding an aching feeling fill her heart.

(That Night)

Fiery locks surrounded her; the silky feel of each strand touched her skin. Lush emerald orbs followed her every move like a predator to its prey. Her dream turned to worst as green eyes turned into scornful red as raven black hair surrounded her.

"I love you, though you're not bending to my whim." He said as his voice made her shiver, in a bad way.

She tried to reach for the soft rose petals that always sooth her until a pale white hand grasped her wrist.

"Your thoughts are about him, even now!" he hissed as Kagome tried to get her bruised wrist from his vice like grip.

"I will not lose you!" He shouted as his figure started to fade into the dark abyss leaving her in solitude.

She woke up to rain pounding on her window as the once beautiful god-tree turned eerie as its branches scraped her window. She went into a fetal position clutching at her head hoping that it would stop the persistent voice in her head. Her window groaned as more force was applied.

Something was being thrown at her window.

Kagome didn't want to look but her miko powers spread out and seem to wrap around whatever it was that was out there. The presence's aura wrapped around hers making her frightened again. The stranger's aura coaxed her trying to calm her down. She turned to the window to find glowing gold eyes staring at her. A ghostly white fox seem to give her……..a longing look before the glass shattered and the broken shards fell to her floor. She felt dazed knowing that she has seen those eyes before too.

Kagome saw something in the middle of the broken glass she got out of bed and walk towards it not caring that the sharp glass made her bleed. In the middle laid two roses entwined together a pristine white rose and a crimson blood rose. Kagome felt like crying, she didn't know why, she just did. She clutched the roses as the thorns embedded themselves deep into her palms the blood splattered on the broken glass as she went back to bed still grasping the roses.

(Next day)

The aroma of roses perfumed the air as Kagome walked slowly to school. The whispers of gossip reached Kagome's ears as she tried to go to homeroom.

"My mom says they won't find him alive."

"He's been missing for days."

"I feel sorry for Higurashi-san, they were really close."

Kagome felt the prickling of tears tease her eyes as she sat down at her desk. She wanted to go home find maternal comfort from her mother or even feel the wrath of Inuyasha as she returned to feudal Japan. She felt miserable and she didn't even know why.

'_Soon you will forget…forget all about him.' _The voice said as she covered her face with her trembling hands.

'_Forget what?' _Kagome asked feeling frightened and puzzled at the same time.

'_Don't worry…you will be mine, mine to touch, mine to hold, and mine to break.' _Kagome shuddered at his tone and felt the color drain from her face.

"STOP! STOP!" She yelled as she ran from her desk and out the door. She ignored people that tried to stop her and kept running, running in vain to get away from the voice. Kagome felt her legs burn from an unseen force. Tears ran down her face as she took her stairs one at a time.

'_You cannot run from me!' _ The voice said as she threw herself in her room. She sobbed for no reason and felt her breath hitch as the shadows of her room grouped together making a black hole in the middle of her room. The black mass twirled and swirled into a figure with those vivid red eyes. Her mouth opened into a silent scream as the black figure took more features and stepped menacingly towards her.

"Obey,

Obey

Obey!" He said to her as he swiped at her face, her eyes searched for a way to escape. The broken window blew in cold air as Kagome turned to it.

'_It's my only choice.' _She thought, she threw her self at the window as the jagged edges of the broken glass scrapped at her skin.

She remembered, she remembered him.

As she was falling she remembered Kurama her boyfriend, her mate. Naraku had cursed him, had made him into a real fox and had taken her precious memories of him away. She smiled a little as she fell to her death with the memories of Kurama flooded into her mind. Kagome felt the impact of the cold ground scrape at her skin making her bleed, she laid there as she saw the darkness of death at the edge of her vision. A warm tongue lick at the blood and felt warm fur touch her moonlight kissed skin.

"I'm sorry Kurama." She whispered as she hugged the silver fox. The fox whined as it nudged her bruised cheek. Heat pulsed through her hand and traveled up her arms to her chest where and down her back. A burning moment, a flash of searing light-and then the ghostly sliver fox was gone. A curtain of crimson fiery hair brushed at her neck and face bright green eyes peered at her.

"Kagome" Kurama said as he stroked her cheek as a fiery love entered his emerald orbs. Kagome embraced him as warm skin touched skin and Kurama kissed anywhere he could. Her raven hair wrapped around him and her blending with his crimson locks. The chilly air blew the roses from her hair. Kagome listened to the wind, listened deep, but in its whispers she heard no voice but her own whispering "I love you." To Kurama and Youko over and over again.

In the original story it was a raven not a fox and instead of roses that triggered her memories it was feathers. I love the original story. Hoped you liked it because I liked writing it.


End file.
